Elle était comme lui
by Sakiruka
Summary: One-shot. Elle le regardait. Elle l'observait. Elle savait qu'il regrettait. Il regrettait le temps passé avec son frère. Il regrettait le chemin qu'il avait choisi. Il regrettait d'être aller dans le mauvais camp. Il regrettait tout... Mais il n'aurait pu faire autrement. Il n'avait pas le courage de son frère. Et il ne l'aura peut-être jamais... RegulusXOC


**. Elle était comme lui .**

Elle le regardait. Elle l'observait. Elle savait qu'il regrettait. Il regrettait le temps passé avec son frère. Il regrettait le chemin qu'il avait choisi. Il regrettait d'être aller dans le mauvais camp. Il regrettait tout... Mais il n'aurait pu faire autrement. Il n'avait pas le courage qu'avait son frère. C'était son destin de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était né Sang-pur. Il devait honneur au nom qu'il portait...

Il n'avait pas assez de courage pour s'y opposer... Seul. Et elle l'avait bien remarquée.

* * *

Regulus était à ses côtés et semblait de jour en jour hésiter. Hésiter pour quoi ? Lui seul le savait mais il ne pouvait se confier sinon c'était la mort assuré. La marque sur son bras ne pourra jamais le quitter. Il ne pourra jamais l'effacer, elle le suivra jusqu'à la fin...

Le jeune Black tourna sa tête vers la jeune femme assise à ses côtés. Ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps mais ils s'entendaient assez bien. Leurs situations les avaient rapprochés... La marque des Ténèbres les avaient en quelque sorte liée.

« Regulus, de quoi as-tu peur ? »

Il sursauta en entendant la voix de Elwen résonnée dans ses oreilles.

« De quoi tu parles ? Je n'ai peur de rien... »

Il avait répondu trop brusquement pour qu'elle le croit. Il ne voulait pas lui faire part de ses incertitudes... Au moindre problèmes, c'était la fin.

« Tu ne pourras pas cacher bien longtemps ce que tu penses au maître si même moi, je perçois tes sentiments. »

Il soupira. Il avait découvert que le maître cachait quelque chose de très important. Il avait décidé depuis un certain temps de changer de camp mais c'était un acte qui n'était pas sans conséquence si quelqu'un le découvrait. Pouvait-il faire confiance à Elwen ? Était-elle une assez bonne Occlumens pour pouvoir cacher ceci ?

« C'est quelque chose dont je ne peux parler. C'est trop dangereux. » Lui répondit-il.

« Pour toi ou pour moi ? »

« Pour nous deux. »

Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui révéler ce qu'il comptait faire. C'était suicidaire et il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

« C'est a propos du maître, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Il déglutit silencieusement en entendant sa question. Comment pouvait-elle en savoir autant sur sa situation ? Elle reste un mystère à elle seule. Il répondit tout de même sachant cependant qu'il en dirait trop...

« C'est pour cela que je ne peux pas t'en parler. »

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

Il se tourna vers elle et l'observa un temps avant de répondre. Ses longs cheveux auburn descendaient jusqu'au creux de ses reins, bouclant légèrement. Ses yeux bleus-gris lui donnaient l'impression de n'être qu'un livre ouvert à sa personne, le dérangeant grandement . Son visage était fin, son nez droit et ses lèvres pulpeuses. Elle n'avait pas trop changer depuis le jour où il l'avait rencontré lorsqu'elle était entrée dans les rangs du Lord. Il se reprit lentement avant de dire :

« Pourrais-tu te dresser contre le maître ou pas ? »

Il était nerveux en posant cette question. Si jamais elle lui répondait négativement, il devra se méfier d'elle et agir au plus vite par peur de la voir tout raconter. Mais si au contraire, elle répondait affirmatif, il devra vérifier certaines choses.

« Si tu me le demandais, je le ferais. »

Sa réponse le déconcerta un instant.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Je suis comme toi et je te fais confiance depuis le premier jour. »

Son aveux l'étonna un peu. Elle était comme lui ?

« Je suis ici seulement parce que je suis une Sang-Pur et pour que certaines personnes soient fières de moi. Mais en contre partie, j'en est perdu de nombreuses qui sont parties dans l'autre camp. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec les actions du maître mais seul toi le sait à présent. »

Il était heureux. Heureux d'avoir trouver quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait. Et il était soulagé. Soulagé de ne pas à avoir tout faire tout seul sans personne pour le soutenir. Il n'était pas adepte des remerciements mais il lui fit tout de même un sourire qui lui montra tout la gratitude qu'il éprouvait sur le moment. Elwen, quand à elle, se sentit un peu plus proche de Regulus. Elle avait bien fait d'insister et de le questionner même si elle savait déjà, plus ou moins, à quoi s'attendre.

Elle regarda autour d'elle avant de se pencher vers Regulus.

« On va transplaner chez moi, on sera plus tranquille pour discuter. »

Elle passa son bras autour de celui de Regulus avant de transplaner. Ils arrivèrent devant une grande maison plutôt moderne et y entrèrent. C'était la première fois que Regulus venait chez la jeune femme et il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle ait les même goûts que lui façon décorations. Ils allèrent dans le salon et s'assirent sur le canapé.

« Nous sommes en lieu sûr ici. De nombreux sortilèges protègent cette maison des personnes voulant y entrer. Seule moi peux accéder à cette résidence et toi désormais, les autres seront totalement repoussés et les sortilèges leur affligeront quelques dégâts pas trop grave... »

En disant cette phrase, Elwen s'était permise de lâcher un petit rire auquel Regulus se joignit volontier. Il se calma un peu puis dit :

« Le maître à utiliser Kreattur, mon elfe de maison, pour tester des protections sur un objet qu'il a caché dans une caverne en pleine mer. Kreattur m'a raconté que le maître l'avait utilisé comme cobaye pour tester la puissance des sortilèges qu'il avait mis à place. S'il cache quelque chose dans cette caverne c'est qu'elle doit lui être très précieuse. Je pense aussi qu'il ne se doutera de rien tant qu'il ne saura pas que Kreattur a survécu. Il devait sûrement penser qu'il ne survivrait pas . Nous avons un avantage. »

Kreattur, l'elfe de maison des Black, avait rejoint son maître en mauvais état directement après que Voldemort l'ait abandonné. Il avait tout expliqué à Regulus qui avait regretté les nombreuses souffrances qu'il avait du subir sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. C'est cet acte qui l'a poussé à trahir Voldemort.

« Mais quelle est cet objet ? » Lui demanda Elwen.

« Je ne sais pas mais Kreattur a ressenti dans cet objet une aura similaire à celle de Voldemort. »

« Quand irons-nous le chercher ? »

« Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Dés que Kreattur sera en mesure de nous y amener. »

C'est sûr cette phrase qu'ils décidèrent de commencer à faire des recherches. Ils cherchèrent d'abord dans des livres parlant d'objets magiques mais ne trouvèrent rien.

« Voldemort est un mage noir, la réponse se trouve peut-être dans un livre parlant de magie noire. Je dirais très noire même. » Proposa la jeune femme.

Ils cherchèrent de nombreux jours sans rien trouver. Le temps était quelque chose qu'ils leur manquait. Avec les missions que leur donnait le mage noir, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps. Mais il se devaient de continuer, ils pourraient grâce à cela contribuer à la défaite du Mage Noire.

* * *

« Je ne trouve rien qui pourrait avoir un quelconque rapport avec ce que tu m'as décris » Souffla Elwen en reposant le livre qu'elle était en train de lire.

« Les autres commencent à se poser des questions depuis qu'ils nous voient traîner ensemble, il faut se dépêcher. »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'irions nous pas chercher cette objet et seulement après, on fera de recherches. »

Regulus doutait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait faire. Il avait peur. Après tout qui ne le serait pas. Il se tourna vers Elwen et vit qu'elle le regardait. Elle se leva et s'installa à côté de lui, prenant sa main dans la sienne. Elle aussi avait peur. C'était de Voldemort dont on parlait, on ne savait pas quels autres sorts il avait utilisé. Tout pouvait arriver. Heureusement que Kreattur sera là pour les guider. Sans lui, ils savaient qu'ils ne serraient pas aller bien loin.

« Elwen, tu es sûre que tu veux m'accompagner ? »

« Bien sûr, je ne vais pas t'abandonner. Si tu y vas, moi aussi. » Lui sourit-elle.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fais-tu ça pour moi ? »

« Car on se ressemble et puis, je t'apprécie énormément. »

Heureusement qu'elle était là. Elle lui donnait un peu plus de courage que d'habitude.

« Moi aussi, je t'apprécie beaucoup Elwen. »

* * *

« C'est un Horcruxe , Elwen. »

La jeune femme se retourna vers Regulus et fronça les sourcils. Un Horcruxe ?

« Qu'est-ce ? »

« Un objet contenant l'âme d'une personne et qui lui permet alors d'être immortel si cette objet n'est pas détruit. »

« C'était donc cela son secret. »

« Oui... »

Elwen ne pensait pas que cela pouvait être possible. Être immortel... C'était la raison pour laquelle Voldemort n'avait peur de rien, qu'importe ce qui pouvait lui arriver, il ne mourra pas. Mais s'ils détruisent cet Horcruxe, il sera totalement vulnérable.

« Kreattur est rétabli ? Si oui, partons de suite. Dés que nous rentrerons, nous le détruirons. »

Elwen était nerveuse. Que feraient-ils si ils ne réussissaient pas à le détruire ? Elle avait longuement réfléchi à la question.

« Regulus. »

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Je pense que pour plus de sécurité, dés que l'objet sera en notre possession, on devrait peut-être prévenir l'Ordre du Phoenix. »

Il ne répondit rien, ne sachant quoi dire à cela. Prévenir l'Ordre était une chose qu'ils pourraient faire mais croiraient-ils vraiment deux Mangemorts ?

« Et comment veux-tu faire ? »

« Je pourrais leur envoyer une lettre parlant de l'Horcruxe et nous le leur enverrons si nous n'arrivons pas à le détruire. »

« Nous verrons bien lorsque nous y serons. » Déclara-t-il.

Il appela Kreattur et ce dernier apparut devant eux.

« Kreattur transplanons jusqu'à cette caverne dont tu m'as parlé. »

« Mais, c'est de la folie maître Regulus, c'est de la folie, de la folie... »

« Ne discutes pas Kreattur, si c'est un moyen de détruire Voldemort, nous le ferons. »

Kreattur se tut et observa son maître ainsi Elwen un court instant avant de prendre leur bras et de transplaner dans un petit « Plop ».

Ils arrivèrent sur un rocher en pleine mer. Dans la falaise se trouvant devant eux une petite ouverture était visible.

« Pour un sorcier, il est impossible de transplaner à l'intérieur. Mais il semblerait que Lord Voldemort ait sous-estimé le pouvoir des elfes de maison. » Les informa Kreattur avant de reprendre leur bras pour transplaner à l'intérieur de la falaise.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une caverne en grande partie submergée par l'eau. Au milieu du lac s'élevait une petite île qui était illuminait d'une couleur verdâtre.

« Comment allons-nous sur cette île, là-bas ? » Demanda la jeune femme en se tournant vers l'elfe.

« Une barque est encrée aux parois de la grotte. Elle ne peux accueillir qu'un seul sorcier qui plus est doit être majeur. »

Elwen et Regulus trouvèrent la barque et la tirèrent jusqu'à eux. Regulus y monta en premier et rejoignit l'île puis Elwen y grimpa et la rejoignit à son tour. Arrivés sur l'îlot, ils se dirigèrent vers un petit bassin rempli d'un liquide vert émeraude.

« Kreattur, qu'est-ce ? » Demanda Regulus en désignant le liquide.

Kreattur regarda la potion, effaré. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait obligé à la boire pour tester son efficacité. Il avait souffert. Elwen tenta d'enlever le liquide avec la coupe qui était à leur disposition mais elle n'y parvint pas. Elle réessaya plusieurs fois sans succès.

« Il faut boire le contenu pour pouvoir prendre l'objet. Vous ne pouvez pas faire autrement. Cependant, ce liquide apporte le désespoir à celui qui le boit. Il oblige le buveur à revivre les pires moments de sa vie. » Déclara l'elfe à son maître et à Elwen.

Regulus se retourna vers Elwen qui tenait la coupe dans sa main.

« Elwen fais-moi boire cette potion et ne t'arrête pas même si je t'en supplie. Ne t'arrête pas de me faire boire ce liquide et si jamais, force-moi. Tu ne dois pas te stopper. »

Elwen acquiesça de la tête. Elle remplie la coupe et la fit boire à Regulus. Il avala difficilement. Elle lui donna une deuxième fois la coupe puis une troisième fois. Soudainement, il s'écroula par terre. Elwen s'accroupit à côté de lui et lui tendit à nouveau la coupe. Il ne voulait plus boire mais elle le força quand même. Il avait l'air tellement malheureux, il souffrait, il lui suppliait d'arrêter. Face à cette scène, Elwen ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher quelques larmes. Même si elle le voulait, elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, elle devait continuer. L'elfe de maison se détourna de ce qu'il voyait. Quand le petit bassin fut vide, elle prit le médaillon et se retourna vers Regulus qui avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits. Regulus lui tendit un faux médaillon pour qu'elle le met à la place du vrai Horcruxe. Il lui dit ensuite :

« De l'eau, j'ai soif. » Murmura difficilement Regulus, la gorge sèche.

Elwen fit apparaître de l'eau dans le bassin vide et prit la coupe pour la remplir mais ne réussit pas. La coupe ne pouvait pas se remplir d'eau. Elle retenta son action plusieurs fois, désespérée. Cela ne fonctionnait pas.

Quand elle se retourna vers Regulus, elle le vit se pencher vers l'eau du lac et la boire . Alors que d'un sortilège elle remplit le bassin du faux médaillon et d'une nouvelle potion vert émeraude, elle entendit du bruit et Regulus lâcher un petit cri. Elle se retrouva face à des créatures hideuses, identiques à des cadavres.

« Kreattur qu'est-ce ? » Cria-t-elle en se défendant contre eux.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Elwen vit Regulus se faire emporter vers les profondeurs du lac.

« Regulus ! » L'appela-t-elle alors qu'elle l'aidait à remonter à la surface.

Les créatures ne voulaient pourtant pas le lâcher et elle non plus. La main de Regulus commença à glisser de la sienne. Elle ne voulait pas le lâcher.

« Elwen part d'ici avec Kreattur et avec le médaillon et détruit-le. Laisse-moi. »

« Non, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas te laisser ici. Défendons-nous et rentrons ensemble. »

Regulus retira sa main de la sienne et sombra dans l'eau. Avant de disparaître entièrement, Regulus lui dit :

« Merci pour tout Elwen. Je t'aime. Adieu. »

Elwen pleura en entendant ça. Elle cria, se débattit contre ses créatures avant de les reconnaître. Des Inferis. **Inferis**.

« Le feu. » Pensa-t-elle « Feudeymon ! » Cria-t-elle en sortant sa baguette.

Un jet de feu sortit de cette dernière, repoussant les Inferis et les renvoyant dans les profondeurs du lac. Mais il était trop tard pour Regulus. Elle ne pouvait plus le sauver. Il était trop tard. Sa réflexion avait été trop lente... Elle avait était trop lente...

« Kreattur vite rentrons. » Lui dit-elle , la voix cassée.

Kreattur s'approcha d'elle et ils transplanèrent jusqu'à sa maison. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle venait de perdre Regulus. Celui qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimait en retour. Elle venait de le perdre pour toujours.

Elle se retourna vers l'elfe et lui tendit le médaillon.

« Essaye de le détruire, si tu n'y arrives pas cache-le quelque part où il ne pourra être retrouver. Ne dis rien de tout cela à personne. Je vais partir à la recherche des autres Horcruxes. »

« Comment cela ? »

« On parle de Voldemort, il ne dois pas en avoir créer seulement qu'un J'y ai pensé un peu avant de partir dans cette caverne. »

Elle lui tendit la médaillon.

« Je compte sur toi Kreattur et Regulus aussi. Cache-le et, toi aussi, cache-toi. »

Il transplana alors, la laissant seule. Elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Ce n'était sûrement pas le seul Horcruxe qu'il avait fait, elle en avait la certitude.

* * *

Pourtant l'année d'après, sa quête prit fin. Elwen fut retrouvée par des Mangemorts sans avoir pu trouver les autres Horcruxes. Mais, elle était satisfaite de savoir que Kreattur en avait un en sa possession.

Les serviteurs du Lord, accompagnèrent la traîtresse à leur Maître qui les attendait.

« Laissez nous seuls. » Siffla-t-il a ses fidèles.

Ces derniers laissèrent donc seuls Elwen et Voldemort, sachant très bien qu'elle ne sortira pas vivante de cette pièce .

« Ma chère Elwen, tu as déçue tes parents en fuyant de nos rangs. Et moi aussi, tu m'as très déçu. »

« Je n'en ai que faire. » Le coupa-t-elle.

« Endoloris. »

Elle se tordit de douleur par terre mais ne cria pas, par fierté.

« Quelle est la raison de ta trahison envers moi ? »

« Je n'ai jamais adhéré à vos actes. Je trouvais cela totalement ignoble. » Lui cracha-t-elle.

« Ne me parles pas sur ce ton. Endoloris. »

Elwen se mordit tellement fort la lèvre inférieur qu'elle se l'ouvrit et sentit un goût de fer se rependre dans sa bouche. Elle allait mourir , elle le savait alors pourquoi se taire maintenant.

« Nous avons découvert votre secret, Voldemort. »

« Mon ... Secret , dis-tu ? »

« C'est à cause de votre secret que Regulus est mort. Après avoir découvert l'existence des Horcruxes, nous avons décidés de détruire le votre. »

Les yeux de Voldemort se remplirent de haine. Comment savait-elle cela ?

« Endoloris.»

La douleur était tellement forte qu'elle lâcha un cri de souffrance. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette douleur. Dans cette état, Voldemort pourra facilement entrer dans son esprit et découvrir qui détint son Horcruxe. Il ne devait pas savoir. Dans un dernier effort, elle sortit sa baguette et lança sur sa personne le sort «Oubliette».

Elle oublia tout. Oublia ses années passées à faire tout ce que ses parents lui demandaient, à apprendre la magie noire. Elle oublia tout les amis qu'elle avait perdue au fil du temps. Elle oublia son entrée dans les rangs du Lord, sa rencontre avec Regulus. Elle oublia aussi toutes les douleurs et les souffrances qu'elle avait affligée à autrui. Toutes les personnes qu'elle avait tuée. Elle oublia les doutes qu'elle commençait à avoir envers Regulus. Elle oublia la découverte de ses incertitudes. Elle oublia tout les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Elle oublia tout...

Tout, sauf le sentiment qu'elle éprouvait pour _lui_. Tout cette amour qu'elle ressentait quand elle était à _ses_ côtés, avec _lui._ Ses sourires échangés ainsi que les regards qu'elle _lui_ lançait. Elle n'oublia rien de tout cela et elle n'oubliera jamais...

Elle releva la tête et observa l'homme, non ... L'être qui se trouvait en face d'elle avec frayeur. Tant de haine se lisait dans ses yeux qu'un frisson la parcourut. Même si elle ne se souvenait de rien, elle avait un sentiment de pardon se rependant dans sa poitrine comme si tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire avait été pardonné.

« Avada Kedavra. » Siffla Voldemort d'une voix furieuse alors qu'un rayon vert se dirigeait vers elle.

Elle sourit. Elle allait sûrement _le _retrouver... Mais qui ?

« Regulus... » murmura-t-elle dans un sourire sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.


End file.
